


taste the fruit of me

by eloha



Category: One Piece
Genre: Cock Slut, Dirty Talk, F/M, Genital Piercing, Large Cock, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Piercings, Objectification, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, only slightly tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27269962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloha/pseuds/eloha
Summary: “I suppose you don’t have to,” Rosinante replies.“Haven’t you ever wondered though.”Doflamingo wraps a hand around your waist and you almost whine when he steps forward. So damn big, you know every inch of him is. You know your answer before either one of them says anything else.“How it feels to be shared between men.”
Relationships: Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante/Reader, Donquixote Doflamingo/Reader
Comments: 15
Kudos: 126





	taste the fruit of me

**Author's Note:**

> someone in discord was like (and idk if they were serious or not skdjdk) 'Spitroast between the Donquixote brothers' and I was like 'lets give em what they want'.... I forgot who said it, but this ones for you, this is for you. This was also made because I'm utterly horny and I'm projecting like hell. It got completely out of hand, considering I did Not expect this to be a whopping 8k of overtly indulgent smut.
> 
> Pronouns will be fluctuating as this is my first reader fic (cheers to that) they will range from you/yours to she/her & they/them just so you won't get confused. I really had a trying time with that, so I hope it doesn't put you off! 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy <3

You felt those eyes as soon as you opened the door to the quaint little bar. 

It’s not a shock that you’re here, you visit every week like clockwork because of the long days you have. It’s healthy to go out and buy yourself a drink to help take the load off, and of course you have to dress for the occasion. Something nice, alluring, a silk dress that fits your body to perfection, pale pink, pumps that have feathers of the same color around your toes to make yourself feel pretty. 

You take pride in your appearance every Friday night because you should. It’s very rare you’re in a relationship, and you don’t like the trouble of a friends with benefits, it’s only natural for you to take care of yourself and not worry about others. 

So here you are, decked out in your finest dress that could be considered lingerie, strutting up to the bar where familiar golden eyes meet yours. Law sets the glass he was drying off on the counter before leaning on it, not bothering to hide the fact that he’s checking you out. That you’re _allowing_ him to check you out. 

“I almost expected not to see you tonight darling,” Law purrs when you sit across from him. 

“I debated on if I wanted to go out.” You reply honestly. 

This week has been horrendous because of deadlines coming up, the editorial world just as lively as ever. But you look forward to these nights that hold no interest at all, just you and Law and occasionally some other patrons you see from time to time. 

Those eyes though. You can feel someone staring at you, your hair that falls in soft waves flicks over your shoulder in curiosity, eyebrows furrowing when you spot nobody in particular looking your way. 

“It’s lucky you did decide to come,” Law muses when you turn back to him and raise an eyebrow. 

“Oh really?” You ask, suddenly interested, “and why is that?” 

“The owners are in tonight.” There’s a certain gleam in Law’s eyes that you’ve never seen before, a telling smile that almost looks mocking. 

“Why would that be lucky for me?” You ask skeptically, but Law just hums, pushing off the counter in a way that makes the muscle in his arms flex, tattoos looking elegant under the soft lights. 

“What would you like to drink tonight darling?” 

You narrow your eyes at Law. You’ve known each other long enough to know when something is up, but you also know that Law is as unmovable as ever. If he plans on not telling you anything more than that, then that’s exactly what he’s going to do, so that’s the only reason you choose to let it go. 

“I’ll take my usual.” You lilt lightly, elbows resting on the bar, chin propped on your fingers. 

“You’re looking exceptionally beautiful tonight,” Law murmurs. 

You watch as he plucks up the glass he was cleaning when you walked in, and sets it in front of you. A large circular ice cube is dropped in next, then the brown liquor sloshing, filling the crystal up. Exquisite. They’ve always had the finest, and aesthetically pleasing, drinks here which is the only reason why you come back. 

“You’re just sweet talking me because of the tips I leave.” 

Law hums, smirking and not denying it and that makes you laugh airily. Law sets the glass in front of you after placing a coaster down, resting back on the counter. It’s slow for a Friday, which is good, that means nobody will try to come up and hit on you since Law is here with nothing to do. 

“That’s just a plus,” Law pouts amusingly, “the only people who grace my bar are sweaty old men and cougars.” 

“What?” You ask disbelievingly, smile growing, “I thought that was your type.” 

“I don’t mind the women undressing me with their eyes, but I draw the line at married men.” 

“That’s a fine rule to live by,” you reply, taking a sip of your drink, relishing in the burn that lines your throat, heat swooping in your gut. 

“Good?” 

“Anything is good when you make it.” You purr and Law’s golden eyes shimmer. 

“Now who’s sweet talking who.” 

The two of you have been going back and forth on this little flirting game, and it’s thrilling. Neither one is trying to take it further, they just honestly enjoy riling each other up, spitting out flirtatious remarks with nothing to hold them together at the end. You wouldn’t want to ruin the relationship you’ve built anyways. 

This bar is the closest to your home, and the best not only in your neighborhood, but also in the surrounding areas. You wouldn’t want to mess that up just because you couldn’t keep your legs closed, even if this man is one of your types. Tall and dark and handsome, perfectly styled sideburns, trimmed goatee with tattoos that litter his body. You’d fuck him if only he asked though, you know that and so does he. 

“Well hello there Law.” The smooth voice that rolls from next to you makes the ice clink in your glass at the sudden surprise, stiffening up at the baritone. 

Law’s eyes flick to the side as if a fly just came into his view, taking in the person who’s decided to sit in the barstool next to you. 

“Hi Doflamingo.” Law replies, clipped. 

_Doflamingo_. 

_Doflamingo_. 

Where have you heard that name before? 

You turn to the man and the breath that’s waiting to release from your lungs rushes out in a harsh exhale. The only thing you see is cropped blonde hair and a Cheshire smile, a body that looms over yours even while sitting, and heat blooms in your core. Silk brushes your thighs when you snap them closed, heels clacking together. 

He smells _rich_. Not in the expensive way, though it’s clear whatever cologne he’s decked out in costs a fortune, but in a way that’s divine. There’s no slouch in his posture, he is the perfect picture of elegant dominance, the twist of his smile lurking with sadism. 

You’re instantly wet, nipples hardening against soft fabric, and you start to think your choice of attire tonight was very fitting with this new prospect laid out in front of you. 

“That’s no way to talk to your boss, now is it?” 

You shiver at the dark tone, methodical and lingering with threatening intent even if he is still smiling at Law. 

“You hardly come up here, I forgot you even owned the place.” 

You flick your eyes between both men and sip casually at your drink, suddenly interested in finishing it. There’s not any harm in their voice, it’s obvious they always talk to each other in the form of scathing retorts. 

“Where’s Rosinante?” 

“Oh, he’s around here somewhere,” Doflamingo finally turns to you and you glance away at the reflection that meets your eyes. 

You’re flushed, thin fabric doing nothing to hide your arousal, but at least your hair is falling onto your chest, deftly hiding it. Law smirks slightly, turning around to grab an expensive looking decanter that you’ve never seen him use before. Must be for the boss only. 

“And who might you be?” Doflamingo shifts in his chair and you’re terribly aware of his presence towering over you, making you feel utterly small and that only serves to make you wetter, metal throbbing. 

Law, helpfully, supplies your name, somehow sensing your breathlessness, and you’ll forever be grateful for that small gesture. 

Doflamingo hums, sounding out the name, rolling it around on his tongue much like one would do with wine, tasting the hints and undertones, trying to see if it comes to his liking. You sit and stare, watching your reflection as he watches you, ignoring the glass that Law places in front of him. 

“So this is where you went.” Another playful tone, equally as mouthwatering, and you start to think the universe must be keen on exposing you tonight. 

The body that’s shown behind your reflection in orange shades is not as tall as the man in front of you, but he’s still an exceptional height. You turn eagerly, hand clutching the glass, and you’re reminded by Law saying _owners_. Not simply just one. Brothers? 

They must be. This man’s face is a lot softer, brown eyes warm and inviting, grin all boyish charm and you’re instantly smitten. 

“I had to say hello to our favorite person before we left.” Doflamingo’s words are spoken close, so close you can feel his breath on the nape of your neck, hairs rising in its wake, goosebumps break out over your skin. 

“You’re looking as beautiful as ever Law,” Rosinante praises and Law genuinely smiles at him unlike the expression he gave to Doflamingo. 

“And you too Rosi, would you like something to drink?” Even his mannerisms are different, and you can’t help but find that amusing. 

Why does one get the cold shoulder and the other a side that you’ve never seen before? 

“No thank you, I think something interesting might have just come up tonight.” 

Those gazes... this is what you felt when you first walked in. 

You chalked it up to nothing, maybe a little appreciation for your outfit, but nothing more and nothing less. Now with these two men on either side of you, you know this is who was watching. You can’t help but get a little excited by that. 

“You too brother?” Doflamingo murmurs and your drink is suddenly forgotten when you move your hand away. 

It's trembling slightly and you notice that. Do they also? Are they watching your reactions? Can they see how hard your nipples are, pierced and breasts full and heavy without the help of a bra on. They’re a hindrance, you tell yourself all the time, and you can’t help but love living by that rule now. You proudly straighten up in the chair, living for the attention of all three men placed neatly around you. 

“Are you going to keep talking like I’m not here?” You pout, putting on a show and Doflamingo likes that, he pushes his glass aside carelessly which makes Law scoff, leaning into your space and you follow, beckoned by that scent of his. 

“What are you doing tonight?” 

“My, how forward of you.” 

Doflamingo’s grin is all sinister, and it’s clear even behind the glasses that he’s undressing you with his eyes. 

“You play the coy act with the wrong person.” Rosi murmurs, heat searing across your back when he leans closer. 

Law watches with rapturous eyes like he wants to tease also, and you’d let him, just like you’d let him fuck you. Just like you’re going to let these two men ravish you tonight. 

With a sigh and flick of your hair, Doflamingo taken aback by you standing up, reaching on the inside of your clutch. 

“It was fun, but I think I’m going to take my leave,” you say all nonchalant, perfect posture, “a long week, you understand darling.” 

Law’s smile is wonderful, like he truly didn’t expect you to walk away from these two men who obviously hold more power than they could ever dream of. But it’s enticing isn’t it? Wondering if these men will chase after them like lost puppies. 

“But of course,” Law responds knowingly. 

A hand grips your wrist when you attempt to pay, and you jerk your head to Doflamingo. 

“It’s on the house dove.” His lips spell out, you watch them spill the words and now you know for a fact they can see your buds through the silky dress. 

Heat flutters in your stomach, dropping down to your clit at the sound of that voice, the possessive hold on your wrist that’s easily gone after the words were spoken. You still feel the way his big palm was curled around you though, so small in his grasp, but with that one statement you smirk a little, tucking your card back into your clutch before tossing hair over your shoulder. 

“Such a gentleman,” you purr, “I’ll have to make sure to pay my thanks one of these days.” 

And with that you turn on your heels, hips swaying as you walk away. Usually you don’t play so hard to get, but there was something about those men, something like if you stayed too close to them for long, you’d do something reckless like spread yourself out on that bar. 

It’s been a long time since you’ve gotten laid, five months. Six? The last was that lovely little orange haired woman that could do things with her tongue that they still get off to, the way her breasts felt sliding over hers, pussy lips slipping together. 

Damn. 

You need to get laid again, but if you don’t that’s fine also. You’ve never been sexually active anyways, so if they don’t follow then you’d just go home and fall straight to sleep without a second thought. 

For more than you can count this week, maybe even this month, you’re too caught up in your thoughts to notice a hand reaching around you until the tinted glass door is tugged open. You jump in surprise, jerking your head around and brightening up when you spot Doflamingo behind you, Rosinante opening the door so you can step out. 

“Thank you,” you say to Rosinante as you step into the heat of the summer evening, “it’s not every day a beautiful man holds the door open for me.” 

Which is a lie since Sabo always rushes to do so after their morning meetings, but you like that smile of Rosinante’s- or what was it Law called him? Rosi. It fits. Those cheeks of his heat up ever so slightly and you can’t help but be endeared since Doflamingo is as stoic as he seems sadistic. 

“For you?” Rosi’s voice is light and airy just like the breeze that rustles your hair when you’re all outside, stopped in front of the bar, “one would think you’re lying.” 

You hum delightfully, “it seems I’ve been caught.” 

“You didn’t answer my question dove.” Doflamingo says from behind you, belatedly realizing you’re sandwiched between two men who tower over you even in heels. 

You barely come up to Rosi’s chest and you know you’d be smaller if only you chanced a glance around, but they don’t do that. They’d instantly fall to their knees. 

“I hardly know you, why would I tell you my plans for the evening?” You ask incredulously. 

Rosinante steps forward and in your haste to step back you clash against Doflamingo’s solid chest. You’re still standing in front of the doors; anybody could walk out and spot the three of you together. Law can probably still see them, and if you could see him then you’d be looking right at that sweet curl of his lips, mean in a way sometimes. 

“I suppose you don’t have to,” Rosinante replies. 

“Haven’t you ever wondered though.” 

Goddamn, you could get off to that voice. 

“Wondered what?” Fuck. You’re already breathless and judging by that smile the younger brother gives you, they both know how affected you are. 

Doflamingo wraps a hand around your waist and you almost whine when he steps forward. So damn big, you know every inch of him is. You know your answer before either one of them says anything else. 

“How it feels to be shared between men.”

**· · · ·**

Contrary to what these men may believe, you actually have been shared between two people before. Not two men, but a man and a woman- husband and wife is more fitting.

It was a poet they met one year while away in Italy, as cliché as that is, but she had wanted your area of expertise on a diary- which was rare. Most people don’t publish diaries; so, when given the chance to go Venice, of all places, you instantly took it. 

That afternoon, and for the following weeks, she took you places, recited countless lines of poetry, had coffee and watched water, and that last evening they shared a night of intimacy. It wasn’t particularly thrilling but being placed under an older woman was something they’d never forget. Her husband was too passionate of a lover, but where he was soft, she was not. 

The older woman seemed to take a particular pleasure in stripping them down, four fingers driving into her wet pussy, teeth nipping at your decorated clit before sucking harshly, another digit pressing eagerly on your asshole. The woman took you apart, and the husband was the one to put you together. 

The moment that’s transpiring now is a lot like that one, except for the fact that one man is just as ravenous as the other. There are no soft edges at all when they stumble into your spacious condo. There’s a hand reaching under your dress, yanking panties down. Lips are on yours, tongue roughly pushing into your mouth while those hands are threading with the expensive garment of your dress. 

Doflamingo is damn near tearing the silk apart, meanwhile Rosinante is pulling your underwear down, already so slick and wet and he’s groaning. You’re gasping when Doflamingo easily lifts you up, allowing his brother to slide the panties off and toss them somewhere. Heels clatter on the floor and you take that time to wrap your legs around Doflamingo’s waist, moaning softly at the huge bulge in his slacks. 

“She’s an eager one, yeah?” Rosinante muses, and you get a certain type of fuzzy feeling thinking about if they share partners together often. 

It’s taboo, a bit brazen, which is ironic coming from _you_ of all people, but you don’t have siblings, and if you did, you’d never be able to imagine seeing the other in an intimate setting. 

Doflamingo’s lips moving away from yours makes you whine. They were softer than you expected. Big hands slide down your back, fingers pressing the nobs of your spine. It’s exquisite being in the hold of someone who’s easily hefting you up, so damn tall and muscular. Both men obviously work out and you get hotter thinking about how they’re about to pin you to your own bed and fuck you. 

“That they are.” 

“And so _wet_.” 

Your back arches when the dress is flipped up, exposing your pussy to the chill of the darkened room. 

“That way,” you point to the direction of the hallway, and Doflamingo wastes no time taking you there. 

Rosinante follows swiftly behind them, humming in what could be appreciation for your home, and you’d be flattered if you weren’t so turned on. 

“You have a beautiful home.” Rosinante says, confirming your thoughts and you laugh, fingers curling over Doflamingo’s broad shoulders, licking the spit on your lips at the sight of some of his chest exposed. 

“I’m glad you were able to scope it out,” you scoff, which gets you a swat to your ass that you find pleasurable more than anything, “what’d you do that for?” 

“Your tone.” 

You grin widely at that, the brat dwelling inside of you snapping to life. Doflamingo tosses you on the bed as if you weigh nothing, featherlight, not sweating or heaving the least bit, and you spread your legs at that. Eyes hooded when you turn your head to Rosi who’s smirking near the threshold. 

“Well?” You murmur, tracing a finger along sensitive skin, the folds of your pussy drenched. 

Both men lick their lips, suddenly very eager to strip themselves of their clothes. That, also, does something to you. Knowing you’re fully dressed yet here these men are stripping themselves. You relax on your bed, knees falling open in invitation to whoever gets there first. 

“I want her mouth.” Rosi grunts, tone not as soft as before, only bothering with taking his shirt off and unbuttoning his pants to pull an impressive sized dick out. 

“Fine by me,” Doflamingo retorts, and your breath catches in your throat at the sight of him unabashedly naked, dazzling under moonlight since they didn’t bother to cut the lights on. 

It’s fucking enticing, the poet in you can’t help but map his body out, tracing every contour and crease of muscle, dick jutting in between his legs. The glasses that were covering his eyes are tossed aside, and though you can’t see the color of them, you know they’re dilated with lust. 

Rosinante walks forward and you scramble up, sitting on your knees to yank your dress off. 

“Beautiful,” Rosinante praises, different from the way he spoke to Law, and you don’t know why you’re thinking about that now, but it blanks from your mind when a soft hand palms your breast, fingers tweaking the piercing on your other nipple. 

“Fuck,” you whisper, and Doflamingo climbs on the bed, moving behind you. 

You clench up in anticipation at the soft brush of fingers along your inner thigh, baritone husky at the hum he lets out, appreciative that you’re dripping. 

“Touch me.” 

“Hush now.” Doflamingo mutters, and you can practically see that frown on his lips. 

“She’s pierced.” Rosinante isn’t informing Doflamingo, more so that’s something he finds appealing so he’s simply just voicing it. 

“Anybody would have been able to tell that.” 

The slight humiliating tone makes your pussy flutter, chest pushing up into Rosinante’s hand. Rosi flicks the bud, moaning at the slight twinge of pain. 

“Sensitive.” 

That’s something that catches Doflamingo’s attention, because his hands are suddenly on you again, still just as light as before, testing. And you shiver, mainly because of how his hands nearly wrap all the way around your waist, but mostly because his thumbs are digging close to your spine. 

“How do you like it?” Doflamingo asks, and you eye the cock in front of you with heavy eyelids, licking your lips at the bead of precum. 

“Rough.” 

Rosinante chuckles, “you sure about that little one?” 

That name... that name fills you up with something you’d never be able to explain to another, and you nod your head obediently. Which isn’t in your nature. You like to fight tooth and nail, be forced into submission with harsh movements and slaps, not with these soft ministrations, but you’re loving it. 

“Yeah, yes,” you mutter, reaching out for Rosinante’s dick only for him to tut and step back. 

“Hands and knees.” 

You drop instantly before the words even finish falling from his mouth, and their laughs are mean. Not like you care though, the demeaning brings arousal flooding through your veins, nipples perking. 

“Open,” Rosinante taps your lips, stroking his cock, and you follow orders, “how easy.” 

Two fingers fill up your mouth and your eyes close, back arching, bobbing your head on the digits. You have to make an impression. It’s clear these men get anything they want, but they’ve never had you, they don’t know that you crave big dicks, practically live to have one in your mouth or pussy, in your ass. You love it almost as much as pussy, not as much, but it’s close. 

Doflamingo rustles behind you, tensing up at the first touch of his tongue, but you easily calm down with the press on your asshole. Doflamingo licks around your rim the same way you’re sucking on his brother's fingers, tongue slipping between the digits, humming when Rosinante drives them in further to try and catch you off guard. 

Hands spread your ass open and Rosinante is groaning, thrusting down your tongue, and you know he’s trying to get you to gag and you smile around the fingers, looking up under hooded eyes, eyelashes fluttering. 

“Fucking hell,” Rosinante is in awe, “no gag reflex.” 

Not something one should be proud of, but they are. They’re extremely proud at turning the tables on them. Doflamingo pops off in clear surprise, one hand latching and tangling in your hair, twisting the locks around his hand to tug your head back. This is what you’ve been waiting on, the harsh treatment. Rosinante’s fingers grow frantic, pumping in and out of your mouth and Doflamingo is groaning in your ear. 

“What a dream she is.” A trickle of wetness seeps down your thigh and you’re so strung up, pushing back on Doflamingo’s hardness. 

Rosinante’s fingers slide out of your mouth, ribbons of spit slapping down your chin, sucking in air. 

“Goddamnit,” Doflamingo murmurs, yanking your hair harder and you smile at the sting on your scalp, “condoms?” 

You point off to the dresser and Rosinante is quick to fetch them, meanwhile Doflamingo, much to your chagrin, releases the hold in your hair, moving back to continue the task of eating your ass. You moan when he thumbs your folds open, gasping in what you know is surprise. 

“Holy fuck.” Thick fingers flick the barbell lying flat on your clit and you tremble, “Rosi.” 

Rosinante looks over his shoulder, clearly inspecting the drawer for more than just condoms and you feel a little sheepish by the number of playthings you have in there. Usually you don’t go for having people over, but the bar is close to your condo, and impatient as you are, you couldn’t wait for a cock to be buried in you after so long. 

“What is it?” The drawer is carelessly slammed shut after Rosi tosses a condom near Doflamingo, and Doflamingo pushes down on your head. 

You blink in surprise, cheek smooshed on your own bedsheets and Doflamingo feels like he could be exposing you to the world. 

“Look at this.” 

You can’t see, but you can feel the dip on your bed next to you, a knee pressed close to your head that’s still being held down by Doflamingo’s big palm. 

“Oh dear _god_.” 

“Turn that light on.” 

The bed jostles and you watch Rosinante walking to flick the light on and you snap your eyes closed at the sudden brightness even though you knew it was coming. Rosinante’s eyes are darker than before, lidded with arousal, dick so hard the tip of it is nearly purple and glistening so much. You lick your lips as it gets closer- out of sight now- a dip on the bed again. 

“As if it wasn’t fucking pretty enough.” Doflamingo huffs out a laugh. 

You keen high in your throat when a thumb traces around the piercing, pushing on it, making you pulsate. 

“Let me taste.” 

Doflamingo grunts, then silence, the hand on your head loosening. 

“You can play with her another time, they’re mine tonight.” And Doflamingo’s tone books no room for argument, it’s a finality and you find that so fucking hot. 

A different hand sweeps your hair off your forehead that’s already sweating, softer when you’re pulled up, but you know it’s a front. Rosinante has this dark look in his eyes and you know he’s about to use the fuck out of your throat since he knows you can take it. 

“Open.” Rosinante doesn’t wait even though he gives you warning, he starts pushing his cock passed your lips just as soon as a tongue touches that piercing and your eyes roll back. 

Doflamingo sucks and licks on your clit, both hands holding you wide open so that he can eat you out properly, and you just about lose it when Rosinante’s dick drives in your throat the same time Doflamingo is biting at that piercing. Rosinante’s hand tightens in your hair, eyelashes fluttering because of how you’re moaning, and it feels so fucking good. 

Both men are using them however they want, not bothering to keep pace with each other, none of that meticulousness they were once coaxing you with. One would have thought that since it seemed like they shared partners often, they’d have some way to go about this, but they really do just do whatever they want, and you’re frazzled by it. 

Can’t help but start slobbering around Rosinante’s dick, big enough that it stretches your mouth, gives you that ache you’ve been craving for months. Doflamingo’s tongue is slathering over every part of your pussy, sucking and licking, seemingly content with just eating you out for the night but the way that you’re rocking back on his tongue signals you’re ready for more. 

“So pretty,” Rosi muses, a finger tracing around the area most full, eyes glittering with lust, “you look pretty stuffed like this. Do you like it?” 

Rosinante thrusts particularly hard, making you choke on spit because his brother chose that moment to slip a finger in your tight heat, and holy fucking hell you’re not going to last. Even if you are soaking wet, your walls cling onto that digit, and it’s so thick, filling you up because you haven’t been fucked by a man in close to a year. Doflamingo’s mouth is off you and you tremble, moaning when spit slaps on your folds, pumping his finger inside of you. 

“Don’t you ever get fucked?” Doflamingo laughs, sounding slightly strained and you clench up again at the rugged tone. 

“Her mouth is looser than her cunt.” The crude words coming from Rosinante throw you off. 

“I believe you.” 

You can’t see Doflamingo, but you can feel him, how tall he is, a shadow behind you. Looming as if he can see his brothers dick driving in and out of your mouth from root to tip without any problem, that finger of his finally going in tandem. It feels fucking heavenly, being fucked from both ends, it almost makes you want to ask to get one of your toys out to fill your ass up also. 

“I’m not gonna last,” Rosinante grunts. 

“I can’t blame you.” 

“She’s enticing, right?” Rosinante drives in particularly hard and drool leaks passed your chin, face heating up because you know it’s dripping onto your sheets. 

“Fuck yeah,” Doflamingo twists his finger, adding in another and your eyes are rolling back at the stretch, “so fucking _tight_.” 

Rosinante hums, yanking your head back, shoving his dick down your throat in a way that’s rude. Doflamingo’s fingers curl inside of you, searching, both men laughing when you choke out a pathetic moan. Rosinante finally gives you reprieve, pulling his cock out yet still holding you up by your hair, watching you cough up spit. And it’s so damn sexy, he’s looking enraptured at you struggling to breathe because his brother won’t stop rubbing that damn spot. 

“Awh,” Rosinante coos, running his free thumb under your eye, “you’re crying.” 

Rosinante voices it in a _mean_ way, dragging his thumb down your face as if to trace the streaks, high above you. These men are so high above you, Rosinante perfectly put together with only his swollen cock and sculpted chest showing, Doflamingo not slowing down but speeding up until you’re sure you’re about to cum. 

“Oh? You’re about to cum?” 

_Fuck_. You said that out loud, and now Doflamingo is taking those glorious fingers of his out, and now you’re so utterly empty. 

Rosinante lets you fall to the bed, face dropping into spit, trembling, thighs shaking with the need to orgasm- to be _filled up_. You start rocking back desperately and Doflamingo’s just laughing, watching you struggle and not doing a damn thing about it, and no matter how cruel that is it makes heat coil up in your stomach. 

Just when you’re about to start begging, three fingers are inserted into your tight heat and your mouth drops open on a loud whine, rocking back on the fingers. Doflamingo pumps them meticulously, like he knows exactly how to play your body. He starts twisting and scissoring them apart, curling every so often until you’re shaking uncontrollably and even breathing feels like a task. 

“ _Mingo_.” 

“What is it dove?” Asked so casually, no strain in his voice at all while he fingerfucks you. 

“I- I’m, _fuck_ -” 

Doflamingo slaps your ass cheek harshly, driving his fingers in again. 

“Spit it out.” Doflamingo sounds amused, and your eyes are closed at the onslaught, mind going blank until Rosinante is tugging you up. 

You already feel mindless, used, elbows shaky trying to hold yourself up and Rosinante doesn’t care about that because he slides right back in your mouth like it’s what he was meant to do. 

“When you fuck her like that,” Rosinante groans, looking down at you, “her throat gets tight.” 

Rosinante slaps your cheek fondly and your walls clamp down on Doflamingo’s fingers. 

“She likes hearing you talk.” 

You moan around Rosinante’s cock because you like hearing both men speak. They talk so casually, like you’re not even here, as if you’re nothing more than an object that’s purpose is to please them, and you don’t know why you find that so fucking hot. You’re used to being the center of attention with your partner in bed, but these men don’t care about that. Rosinante is rutting into you, Doflamingo adding a fourth finger and you blink back tears at the stretch. 

“Are you about to cum again?” Doflamingo asks like he can sense your inner turmoil. 

With the hold Rosinante has in your hair you can’t make a move, you can make a sound, but no matter how depraved it might come out there’s no chance Doflamingo will keep going. You know that. You know it, which is why you keep still and quiet, letting yourself be used, not focusing on the orgasm that is brewing in the heat between your legs, clit _throbbing_. 

Holy fuck it feels fantastic, you’ve never been fucked this good before and you haven’t even been _fucked_ yet. All they’re doing is playing you right now, and you feel stretched thin. 

“-fucked dumb.” You hear and that gets you moaning filthily, eyes in a daze as you look up to Rosinante, “swallow it all.” 

Oh thank fucking goodness. 

You close your eyes once more, fingers rubbing insistently on your spot now, Rosinante pumping his dick in your mouth. Bobbing your head in whichever way can get him off faster, and you stick your tongue out, licking around the base, the tip on your tongue, swirling it around his length and balls. 

“What a little cock slut,” Doflamingo muses. 

Rosinante’s groan is a little frayed around the edges, and when he orgasms it’s with your name on his lips, and you’ve literally never heard it sound so beautiful. Rosinante buries himself to a hilt in your throat, pumping out loads of semen. Doflamingo snatches his fingers out of your hole and the squelch is heard even above Rosinante’s moans and that has your face flaming up. 

Rosinante gasps as he pulls out his softening cock, and he looks at you almost affectionately, bringing his thumb up to wipe at the spit on your lips and chin, feeding it right back to you. Your eyes close in content, humming around the digit and that touch of his is gone from your hair, your mouth. 

The emptiness hits you all at once. No more cock to suck and Doflamingo behind you doing nothing to help the ache in between your legs. Rosinante puts himself away, and without another word, he turns on his heels to sit in the lounge chair you have near your window. 

It should make it easier, you think, with only having one man now, but that man is a force in and of itself and it gets excitement coursing through your veins. You turn your head, but you’re stopped before you can see Doflamingo, his big palm covering the entire side of your face, pushing you down until you’re pinned to the bed again. 

“Stay just like that dove.” Doflamingo doesn’t murmur the words close to your ear, he’s still not anywhere near you, hand covering your eye so the only thing you can see is your own door. 

“Actually,” Doflamingo hums, hand moving, grabbing at your waist, “I want to see you.” 

You’re flipped over without hesitation, bouncing back on your bed. The action leaves you mind boggled, in a haze of arousal at how strong Doflamingo is. Doflamingo pries your legs apart, licking his lips, and damn he’s prettier without those sunglasses on. That’s an understatement really, both of these men defy the terms of beauty and whatnot, they’re heavenly with their strong features, sculpted bodies, beautiful cocks. 

Fuck how big he is. Doflamingo is bigger than his brother, which says something since the man just fucked her throat raw, but you’re suddenly tensing up at the prospect of having to take a man of Doflamingo’s size. As if to signify that... 

“You don’t have anything bigger I take it?” Doflamingo muses. 

It shouldn’t be amusing. It shouldn’t, but you can’t help but laugh in the midst of all the arousal. 

“Afraid not,” goddamn your voice sounds horrendous, but Doflamingo seems to like that because his eyes are shimmering. 

Doflamingo tosses, the now torn, condom aside and sits back on his heels. Not staring at _you_ , but directly at your pussy, and you have the urge to close- 

“Don’t even think about it.” Doflamingo orders, hand pressing your thigh back onto the bed, “you have a beautiful pussy, I want to see it.” 

Red dusts over your cheeks and you turn your head, arm slung over your eyes. Women have done this to you multiple times, admiring your jewelry, teasing you because you’re so easy to get a reaction out of. This isn’t anything like those stares, it’s predatory. Like he’s not only admiring your most vulnerable part, but as if Doflamingo is about to stake a claim on you. 

A finger brushes over your clit and you spasm, moaning weakly because you’re so close. 

“Look at me dove,” Doflamingo says, moving your arm away. 

It falls limply to your bed, staring up at Doflamingo with wide eyes because he’s looming over you and goddamn he’s so fucking big. You didn’t realize how massive he was until he had you splayed out on your bed, knees easily keeping your legs open while he crawls in between them, one hand pressing close to your head. 

“Do you still want me to fuck you?” 

That’s the kindest gesture Doflamingo has given you tonight- aside from stretching you out properly. You look between both of your bodies at the cock hanging between his legs, and you can’t imagine anybody has ever took that thing and given it up afterwards. For sure you’ll be wrecked and thinking about him anytime a man so much as breathes near you, how the hell are you supposed to never see this man and that glorious cock again. Fuck yeah you still want him to fuck you. 

“Uh huh,” you breathe, tension high in the air, fluttering your eyes back up to him, “I’m clean, know you are too.” 

Doflamingo hums out a questioning sound. 

“She said they wouldn’t have sucked dick if I wasn’t, I helpfully supplied your status also.” 

Rosinante says it like he knew Doflamingo ignored that entire conversation they had in the car, which he obviously did if this exchange is happening _now_. 

Doflamingo laughs a little at that, “you work fast dove.” 

“You two don’t seem the type to lie,” you mutter raising your hips off the bed, ready, fuck you’re so ready for this man to fill you up the way you’ve always needed. 

“Was that praise?” Doflamingo muses, falling to his elbows above you. 

The weight of him makes you bite your lip, your huff coming out not as haughty as you hoped with the length of his cock slipping through your folds, cockhead brushing your piercing. 

“In your dreams.” 

“How rude you are to me dove, deep breath.” 

You do as you’re told, and Doflamingo smiles softer than the other ones, his hips rocking back, air shuttering at the feeling of his head first breeching your hole and goddamn- 

“Don’t clench up baby.” 

Holy fucking hell, how the hell can you _not_ clench up at that husky baritone calling you baby. You nod your head since it’s too hard to speak, throwing your arms over his shoulders, hands splayed out feeling muscle shift. Doflamingo rocks inside of you more and your moan sounds louder than it should but fuck he’s huge. 

“Good?” 

“ _More_.” 

Doflamingo’s chuckle sends a shiver down your spine, pulling out some to drive more of his cock into you. 

“Like that,” you gasp, spreading your legs further. 

“So tight.” Doflamingo’s voice is strained, fitting a hand between your legs to play with your clit, running his thumb over it in smooth strokes that have your eyes fluttering. 

“’m gonna cum.” 

Doflamingo’s finger paired with the way he’s splitting you open; you’re bound to orgasm. Doflamingo starts grinding slowly, starting up a fantastic rhythm, flicking your clit and you mewl, back arching, seizing up when your orgasm takes over you. All you hear is a delightful hum up above you before the sound of your own sob fills your ears, Doflamingo bottoming out in one quick motion. Your walls are clamping down around him, eyes rolling back when he starts fucking you through your release. 

“You feel amazing baby,” Doflamingo murmurs, still playing around with your clit, dick driving inside of you, “damn the sounds you make.” 

You moan because of that, wanting to please him as much as Doflamingo is pleasing you. 

The bed starts thumping against the wall, Doflamingo’s movement as precise as ever. You can finally breathe when he lets go of your clit, but goddamn he’s stuffing you full. You feel mindless at the way Doflamingo is fucking you, can do nothing except hold on, scratching his back, hiccupping out these moans that sound nothing like you. 

Doflamingo trails an arm under you, crying out when he picks you up to sit on his cock and Rosinante is groaning behind them, and she can only imagine how they look. A man damn near twice her size, picking up and dropping you on his cock. Your head lolls back, mouth hanging open, and Doflamingo’s cradling your jaw, yanking your head down. 

“Does it feel good?” 

What a rhetorical fucking question. 

“Tell me,” Doflamingo accentuates that order with an angle of his hips, fat cock brushing on your spot every time he fills you up, and how the hell are you supposed to speak anyways. 

You can barely even hold on, hands slipping down his back, if not for the way he’s holding your jaw surely you would’ve slumped forward. 

“G- good, ‘s good.” 

Doflamingo’s smile is as sadistic as they come and you wonder, for a brief moment, if he gets off on how small you are. If he’s just as turned on by the fact that your pussy is wet and clinging onto him, clenching up around his girth. 

“Yeah? How good is it baby? Good enough to make you cum again.” Doflamingo’s condescending tone shouldn’t spike your arousal. He wiggles your head back and forth, movement easy because of how fucked dumb you’re becoming. 

You want to tell him you’ve never come untouched with a man before, but some part inside of you knows he’ll defy that odd right now. The way he’s just casually plunging in and out of you proves that feat. Doflamingo isn’t hiding the fact that he’s purposely driving right on your g spot, pulling all of these wrecked sounds out of you, making you feel numb and weightless. 

“Mingo, _oh fuck_ , Mingo.” 

Doflamingo’s groan is melodic, dragging your face forward to lick at a tear dripping down your cheek, and you didn’t even realize how hard you were crying until now. 

“I love hearing you scream.” 

The way Doflamingo’s cock feels like it’s swelling up inside of you proves that. 

“Sick bastard.” Rosinante grunts and Doflamingo smiles, placing a kiss on your cheek. 

“I just might have to keep them.” 

“ _Please_.” Fuck, you sound too needy, but that’s what you want now that he’s inside of you. 

Doflamingo’s dick feels so fucking good, all hard and your walls are throbbing, breast brushing up against a smooth chest, piercings jostling when he tugs you closer. 

“You want that baby?” Doflamingo trails his hand around the back of your neck, fingers sliding in soft tendrils to rake his nails down your scalp, “want me to keep you?” 

“Uh huh.” 

The sound that’s drawn out of you when Doflamingo snaps his hips up is vulgar, something guttural from the pits of your stomach and you’re stiffening up, eyes widening when that coiling in your stomach snaps. 

“There you go, you like coming on my dick huh.” Doflamingo yanks your hair, driving his dick right on the spot that’s making you see stars, nails digging in his back at the feeling of your second orgasm crashing over you. 

The way you’re shivering and trembling is uncontrollable, can’t even remember the last time you’ve been fucked this good and Doflamingo still Isn't stopping. 

“Can’t-” you start, stopping because of the fresh wash of tears, sobbing because even though you’re so damn sensitive it’s borderline painful, it still feels utterly amazing, “too m, it’s too much Mingo.” 

Doflamingo grunts, “nonsense,” jerking your head to run his teeth along your throat, “you can take anything I give you baby, it’s what you were made for.” 

You whine loudly, breathlessly, dragging your nails down Doflamingo’s back until he’s groaning, the heat of one hand gone to slap your ass. 

“Hands and knees.” 

You almost whine, but the dark expression Doflamingo gives you makes you swallow down the protest, stuttering out a moan when he raises you up and off his cock. Moving quickly if only to have it back in you again, you shouldn’t want anymore, not after the second orgasm you’ve had, but you can practically taste that third one when you’re flipped over and shoved down. 

“Look at him.” 

You shuffle on your knees, keening loudly at Doflamingo wrenching your head back, hairs stinging on your scalp, but the pain fades to a low ebb seeing Rosinante jerking off, looking like he’s about to cum again if the way he’s leaking is anything to go by. 

“Let me see her cunt.” 

Doflamingo drags you until your back is against his chest, dick easily slipping back into your wet heat, hauling one of your legs up. You gasp in surprise, tears leaking out of your eyes, trying to claw onto something, _anything_ while Doflamingo picks that same harsh rhythm back up. Your breasts bounce with every thrust and Rosi follows the movement, thumbing the head of his cock, smearing his precum down the length when Doflamingo grabs at your other leg. 

The backs of your knees are slung easily over Doflamingo’s arms and you frantically reach behind Doflamingo to hold on even though it’s not needed. Doflamingo’s so damn strong, he’s so easily able to put you in whatever position pleases him and his brother most, and you feel the heat in your core growing because of that. 

You’ve thought about this countless times, having someone who could manhandle you the way you’ve always wanted, big dick splitting you wide open, juices slathering his member. 

“Look at how wet she is.” 

“She loves it,” Doflamingo groans, sucking a bruising mark on your shoulder, “I’m about to cum dove.” 

Doflamingo starts rolling his hips sinfully, sliding his hand closer, and you clench up around him when his fingers brush over your pussy, feeling himself sink inside of you. 

“Fuck you feel good,” Doflamingo murmurs, quiet enough that only you can hear. 

Doflamingo starts snapping his hips up every time you drop down on his cock, digits sweeping around your pussy, smearing the wetness, pinching the piercing on your clit. Your head rolls back on his shoulder, scraping nails along his scalp, moaning brokenly. 

“I wanna taste you.” 

Doflamingo groans, “yeah?” 

“ _Please_ , let me-” 

Doflamingo is sitting you down before you can even get the rest of your begging out and you shift around, mouth hanging open, tongue lolled out. Doflamingo bites his lip, gripping the back of your neck while you lick around the head of his cock, moaning when you taste yourself. You lap up more, starting to bob your head, scooting forward on your knees to fondle his balls. Doflamingo’s accompanying groan is long and drawn out, head falling back. 

“Just like that,” Doflamingo sighs, rocking his hips for more, “fuck I’m about to cum.” 

You start getting desperate because of that, salivating for the taste of his release, moaning around the length of his cock. Doflamingo grunts in surprise when you tug his balls, legs stiffening up and he’s drawing you closer, fingers bruising the nape of your neck. 

The taste of Doflamingo’s cum is salty, warm, filling up your mouth while he rides out his orgasm. Doflamingo’s eyes are hooded when he pulls out, and you hollow your cheeks, cleaning all the cum off his length. Sitting back on your knees to swallow his load, you open your mouth when you’re done showing Doflamingo it’s all gone, and he curses under his breath, another groan off to the side. 

You hum in surprise when Doflamingo smashes his mouth against yours, sucking on your tongue, moaning when fingers fill you back up. 

“One more time,” Doflamingo murmurs on your lips, pushing you back on the bed, “come for me one more time dove.” 

Doflamingo licks across your bottom lip, dropping his weight and your eyes roll back when he curves his fingers, caressing oversensitive nerves. A hand fits in between them and you turn your head, staring up at Rosinante with watery eyes as he flicks one of your nipples, catching on the metal. 

“You did so good for us baby.” 

You feel Rosinante’s praise all the way to the tips of your toes, trying to buck your hips up to chase your release. 

“Being shared between two men,” Doflamingo hums, rubbing insistently, “what a _slut_.” 

Rosinante tweaks your nipple while Doflamingo’s thumb presses on your clit, and she’s pretty sure they blacked out. All you know is that your legs have slipped on the bed and you’re shaking whenever your orgasm washes over you. It’s nerve ending, almost in a way that’s not stopping or beginning, and both men are stringing you along with words that you can’t hear. 

The only thing you’re aware of are the touches receding, spasming on your own bed, aftershocks trembling your legs. Lips press on your skin, hands tenderly massaging whatever inch of skin they can reach. Your chest is heaving and when you look up both men are smiling at you so fucking brightly, really looking proud and you glow, feeling like you’re above the clouds right now. 

“You’re fucking perfect,” Rosinante says, pressing a chaste kiss to your lips before getting off the bed. 

Doflamingo covers over you, pulling you close to his chest with his hands trailing up and down your back. The silence is oddly calming for someone such as you who doesn’t care for cuddling or affection, but you accept it because you’re still floating and Doflamingo feels so nice in front of them. 

When it feels like you’re not buzzing with aftershocks you slide your hand down, feeling Doflamingo’s abs, throwing a leg over his waist. Doflamingo hums in question when you press a kiss to his chest, not so subtly rocking forward. 

“Let’s do that again.” 

Doflamingo’s laugh is resounding, rattling your chest and all the way down to your core, smiling when he rolls over and drags you on top of him. 

“You’re gonna give a man a run for his money.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Practice Safe Sex!! Obviously this is just writing, but please be safe, sane & consensual. I tried to add in a slight mention of the conversation but seeing as I was utterly horny, I was very eager to write about Doflamingo's Huge Cock™ tearing a condom. Also had tears in my eyes as soon as I described the reader, *clenches fist* I just need some pussy...  
> Oh yeah, I know the reader was drinking in the beginning, but I imagined myself in this scenario and I wouldn't get anywhere near being tipsy or drunk off one glass of whiskey so just wanted to point that out :3
> 
> also, the horny grip I had on my thighs trying not to slip in that little daddy/princess kink I so often indulge myself in
> 
> [tumblr](https://eloha.tumblr.com/)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/capturingvenus)


End file.
